More Than Blood
by primsgirl89
Summary: Imagine having had kids of a strangers kids on your doorstep, but they had powers unknown. Those kids held the powers of a witch and wizard. James had taken in the children as his own; adopting them. Then Voldemort happened, making three children have to live different lives.
1. A New Life

Snow fell around his body; his body slowly bleeding out. Green mixed with red; or was it red mixing with green? He doesn't know, all he knew was that the rest of his half-life was slowly draining away from his body. Beside him, the boy saw his team- made up of his best friends and sister were on his left. He knew they were freaking out on what to do, but there was nothing that they could do; it was his time to leave this world. He was okay with that; he felt his time here was no longer needed, now there was a group of skilled and knowledgeable ghosthunters. If he was able to turn his head to the right without pain consuming his mind; he would be able to see his clone made cousin.

She was his favorite person by far in this world. He loved all of his friends and family, but something about Danielle made him feel whole and complete. He wondered if she felt the same about him.

His cousin looked exactly like him; despite her being a girl. She had his messy raven black hair that never seemed to want to be tamed, she often had her hair in a high ponytail- with her bangs hanging in her face. Her bangs often hid one of her icy blue eyes, always the left eye. Even her ghost form matched his own, only their outfits were different. In their ghost form, their hair would change from pitch black to snow white as their eyes went from an icy blue to being a radioactive green.

Danny knew he wasn't going to make it; not with the fatal wound that he had gained from his parents. They found his ghost half flying by the high school and took a shot with a ray that had blood blossoms mixed in with their usual ecto-rays. He wasn't the only one though, Danielle- his cousin- had also been hit by the very same blast as it went through his body. Now, here he laid in the cold snow mixed with his and Danielle's blood. Had there not been blood blossoms they probably would have been able to live, but it wasn't the case here. They had just come back from fighting with Pariah Dark- sealing him away in a new coffin that Clockwork had made for Pariah specifically- and throwing him into the edge of time.

"Danny," a blur shouted at him, "Danielle. Don't you dare die on us now!"

What he wouldn't give to listen to that order, but he had a feeling that it wouldn't be fulfilled. His body was beginning to feel much lighter than normal; almost as if he was about ready to fly. That familiar sensation he gets when he is just about to release himself from the ground and gravity.

"_Kids_," he heard a firm voice call out to them, "_get away from those ghost scum_."

"No," another voice shouted, "don't you dare close your eyes!"

Were they not listening to the adults? The adults were calling out to them with anger and hatred as they tried to get the group of teenagers to leave Danny and Danielle.

"They are loosing too much blood!"

"_Blood_?"

"_Ghosts don't have blood_."

"What do we do?"

"Keep them from closing their eyes."

Was he closing his eyes? He couldn't tell. Maybe they were talking about Danielle? Suddenly, a weight lifted from where the pain was- flowing through the rest of his body. He felt nothing, yet he felt every pain that he had ever felt in his life. Screams ripped from his lips; beside him, he knew that his cousin was going through the same as he was if her screams were anything to go by. As soon as the feeling began did it leave.

A flash of swirling green appeared around him. His body felt as if it was becoming smaller and weaker- beside him he saw that Danielle was de-aging into a baby. Was that what was happening to him?

**_Everything is as it should._**

When Danny looked around himself, he saw that he and Danielle were in a black room. Or that was what he thought. The space they were in was swelteringly hot, it was close to being unbearable, but he couldn't do much other than letting out a few pathetic whimpering cries, soon being echoed by Danielle. A light then poured inside of whatever it was that they were in; causing him to cry out in pain at the harsh light that met his eyes. After his eyes adjusted to the light the faces he saw looked down at them surprised to see the two of them. The man had untidy black hair, behind those round glasses were hazel eyes and a bit of a five o'clock shadow. The woman had light skin, thick, dark auburn hair that fell to her shoulders; and almond-shaped, bright green eyes.

"James?" The woman was trying to see what was inside what the man was looking into. She seemed to be worried.

"Babies," was what the dark-haired man whispered to the woman.

"Well," the woman rushed to the box that the babies were inside of, "bring the dears in. We don't want them to get a heatstroke out here."

James did as his wife told him wondering why there was a box with two small babies inside them on such a bright and hot day. Maybe the letter that was bundled around the smaller one would give him and Lily a clue as to what had happened. Why these children were on his doorstep; inside a box no less. James grabbed the envelope that was on the light purple blanket that was underneath the babies. 

_To whoever is reading this,_

_Hello, I am Elizabeth Fenton, but I am more commonly known as Lizzy- the muggle mother of the babies. If you are receiving this letter then it would mean I am dead. I bet you're wondering how I know this. Truth is, it would either have to do with my husband or the townspeople- for giving birth to 'devils'._

_I am so sorry to drop my babies off on you as I had, but I cannot care for these children._

_Now that you know the truth, I will explain why I dropped Danielle and Daniel with you. Daniel James Fenton is the oldest of the twins, as his sister Danielle Lily Fenton. By the way, their birthday is on July fifth__. __When they turn eleven in nine years __they should be getting a letter from Hogwarts- or so I was told. They are magical, but there is a small problem I seem to have with them, they seem to be able to go through walls; fly, and disappear._

_Honestly, they kind of remind me of the ghosts' here where I live. Now that I think about it, maybe that's why they call my kids devils'- their powers reminding them of the ghosts' in the town. __I hope it is normal for magical babies to have those powers. I wouldn't know and my friend said they couldn't say anything to me because I wasn't an immediate family member._

_Anyway, why I gave them to you. You see, their father would kill them because he knows nothing of the magic world- I don't either but that is beside the point. I have a feeling that if I kept my children they would end up dead- I would have handed him to the authorities, but he is a police officer in my town. It wouldn't work out in my favor. Plus, he has the entire village on his side, so I rather not take my chances. My friend- who had helped me learn how to raise the babies, she knows what they are and promised me to take them to a safe place- she knows who you are and where you live, I told her that she should take them to you. If I was still alive I would be with them as soon as I could- I would have divorced my husband and left this retched town. If I was dead, I told her to place the letter in the bag and leave. _

_Whether or not she stayed was up to her. _

_I'm sorry for the short notice as well as the trouble I have given to you. Please make sure they know I love them and I will never forget them. _

_With hope, _

_Lizzy._

James had so many questions that he wished he could get answered, but sadly he wouldn't be able to attain those answers. Despite not having much information, James knew he wouldn't turn these kids away from him.

Lily and James spent the next two months becoming more used to being parents to three children- who were all magical. They got used to Daniel and Danielle's extra powers- thought they did send letters to their old Headmaster to keep him informed of the happenings of their niece and nephew, Dumbledore was very much intrigued and had asked to meet them.

When he met Danny and Danielle- they were just learning how to walk. Danielle had often been a faster learner than her brother, but Danny made up for it by learning how to speak first. On this day, Danny had frozen Dumbledore's wand on accident, and when the adults tried to figure out how to melt the ice, but they soon learned the ice wasn't going to be going anywhere. It wasn't until Danielle had sat on the older wizards lap and began to play with the wand that the ice melted.

Danielle had sneezed and let a small fire catch on the Edler wand- the fire stayed on the ice. Dumbledore almost put the fire out until he noticed the ice was beginning to melt.

"Interesting," Dumbledore breathed in amazement. His blue eyes sparkled as he picked up the twins with a levitation spell. "They are a rare being, indeed."

"Do you know what they are," Lily asked with a small frown. "As you've read in our letters, they have more powers other than accidental magic."

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Missis Potter, but I am just as clueless as you are."Lily smiled sadly, but they went back to watching as the children played for a while longer.

Within the next month, Lily and James had died by the hands of a very evil wizard; Lord Voldemort didn't care who he had to eliminate to get what he wanted. What Voldemort wanted more than anything was to live forever and to have all humans and mudblood's to die. They didn't belong in his world. Luckily, when he tried to kill all three toddlers- after he had killed that filthy mudblood, of course- his death curse had rebounded off of each of the children and ended him.

A scar was placed on each of the toddlers. They all had a lightning bolt on their foreheads. Harry's was normal compared to the glowing green scars on Danny and Danielle, but he was the only one who was able to see the difference in color. It was then Harry spent the next nine years with the Dursley's in a small town known as Little Whinging. Danny and Danielle had been sent to live with the Weasley's in the burrow.

While Harry was living there, he was placed in the closet under the staircase.

"You make a mess, you clean it," Petunia hissed when he reached five-years-old. She stopped paying for a babysitter to watch when Harry had turned five.

Danny and Danielle learned all they could about the magic world, Danny would even send Harry letter's to inform him of what he learned as well. Molly Weasley- their adopted mother- had a cloaking spell on the paper so only Harry could see the real letter as well as sending a pre-cloaked paper for him to use. He enjoyed helping Harry learn about the wizarding world, it felt as if he was helping Harry in more ways then one.

When they all turned eleven they received a letter to go to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Molly- who had two separate keys for a volt for the two and a letter- walked off to bring her kids as well as Danny and Danielle to Diagon Alley.

_Danny and Danielle, _

_I know you don't know who I am, but my name is Charles Work. I am your Uncle. I have kept a close watch on you and I am happy to see you have been put with the Weasley's. This volt has more money than _necessary_, so don't worry about having to take too much. _

_From what I have seen, you will ignore my statement so if you feel it is necessary then you may replace what you take if you get a job. _

_Good luck at Hogwart. _

_~CW~_

"We'll pay for everything, Missus Weasley," Danielle said as she saw just how much money was in their volt. "I am sure our uncle wouldn't mind." Molly had been happy to hear these words, but she refused it. "How about we pay for the wands at least?"

So they did, Ron was happy to have received a new wand from Ollivander's instead of having to use his older brother's. It was fourteen inches, willow, containing one unicorn tail-hair. When Olivander had Danny and Danielle try for theirs, it was such a challenge to find the right wands for them that it took an hour at most to find the right wands- but they did in the very end. Danny had gotten Pheonix feather, yew wood, and was twelve and a half inches- it was very flexible. Danielle's was made of thestral hair, vine wood, it was thirteen inches in length- very springy.

When they had been sorted, Danielle had been sorted into Ravenclaw as Danny had been sorted into Slytherin. Danny hadn't been amused by how everyone in the other houses would treat him. Though, despite not being in the same house Danny got along with Harry and his friends and kept his close bond with Danielle.

The first three years at Hogwarts Danny and Danielle hadn't interacted much with the other students outside of Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Though, that hadn't meant that they didn't help Harry with his crazy adventures having to deal with Voldemort. First, with the sorcerers stone, then with the diary that was controlling Ginny. Not to mention that the spirits that reside in Hogwarts seem to know Danny and Danielle- calling them both the Bane of Pariah. By the time their third year came around a man, by the name of Sirius Black, had escaped from Azkaban. Harry thought that the man had come to finish him off, but really the man was framed for a crime he hadn't committed. That same year was the year of the Tri-Wizard Tortiment where Hogwarts was the host for that year. Voldemort had also been resurrected after he had killed one of Hogwarts students in front of Harry.

Now Danny wonders what else there was that Hogwarts had for him and Danielle.


	2. Returning Once Again

**So, I will not be allowing Danny and Danielle to keep their memories. There are too many stories where Danny, Danielle, or both remember their time in Amity; it feels a bit overused. BUT! I will allow them to stay Pariah's Bane.**

**Danielle is portrayed by Emily Rudd. **

**Danny is portrayed by Cole Sprouse. **

**The rest of the cast as themselves. **

Danielle sat on the porch of the Weasley's home; fear flooded inside of her chest as she stared off into space. Despite it being her favorite time of day, Danielle couldn't focus on anything other than the fear that rippled in her heart. She never felt this much fear- other than when Voldemort was involved- without there being a reason.

Both she and Danny remembered the night when Harry's parents' were murdered by Voldemort. It always sent chills running up and down her spine for hours; the only other time she remembered something close to the feeling was when she was paralyzed by a snake. She only remembered looking into the water she was bathing in; when the next thing she knew she was staring into the slitted eyes of the snake. Danny had been beside her when she had woken up; he had been the one to find her- which she was glad about- and bring her to the medical wing.

Footsteps sounded behind her; she knew those clunky sounding steps. Ron sat beside her- his firey red hair glimmered like a ruby in the early morning light. His freckled cheeks were pinkening from the slight chill in the air. Ron hardly woke up when Danielle would wake, but there were times when they would be the only ones awake. Seems that this was one of those times- he was probably excited since he would be seeing Harry soon.

"Couldn't sleep," Danielle asked her friend. Ron turned to glance at her with his stormy blue eyes dulled to a more grey tone.

"Hardly," Ron snapped. "How do you wake up like this and come out here, every bloody day? It's a nightmare."

Ron is a moody boy, but Danielle didn't mind much. She just giggled at her firey haired friend. Her inky black hair shimmered like an onyx stone in the early morning light. "I supposed you would rather go back inside then?"

She was the closest to Ron out of all the Weasley's, he seemed so comfortable in his own skin, despite always being compared to his siblings all the time. She liked his attitude to most things; she just didn't care much for his quickness to judge others.

Her head rested against his shoulder as she waited for his answer. Ron was protective of her, but she had proven to be just as protective as he- especially towards their family. Hermione though, Danielle had to help her from the purebloods who called her _mudblood. _She saved her so much, that she became known as Hermione's keeper.

She liked Hermione, but she also disliked her as well- she had her emphasis on logic made her skeptical about accepting anything without proof. It annoyed Danielle so much. Hermione's logic- as most people do- has limits, putting her beliefs before all else at the same time in a way that makes her ignore reality when it contradicts what she believes, no matter how strong or overwhelming the evidence was.

"Could we make breakfast?" Sighing, Danielle gave a small smile. Ron had startled her when he spoke up- she hadn't realized she began to get lost in thought.

When Ron had learned she could cook better than his mother he had wanted her to teach him. It was amusing at first, but Danielle soon learned that Ron wasn't as amused; he took his duty very seriously. If he messed up the red-head would curse up a storm.

"I'd rather ask Misses Weasley if I could floo to Harry with Danny."

Misses Weasley was like a mother to her and Danny- even with Harry- but sometimes it felt a bit unnatural for her to have anyone, other than Danny, to worry about her wellbeing. It isn't that she didn't like it, it was just she found it hard to understand how to respond to such affection.

Misses Weasley trusted her the most, out of the other five teens in the house, and allowed her to use the floo-network. She doesn't use it much, but she wanted to see if Harry was okay. Harry had asked his friends to hide the fact that they were wizards and witches if they ever went to visit him. Everyone, other than herself and Danny, had been found out about their status, so if anyone ever had to get Harry without suspicion; they asked either Danny or Danielle. Mostly Danielle though, which she found a bit odd since Danny was a much more cunning person than she was.

Then again, it could also be because Petunia seemed to want to pair her up with her son- Dudley. She hated to see the boy; he was nothing but selfish, greedy, and very rude. Honestly, she was tempted to just tell the family that she was a witch so it would just stop.

"Want to see your boyfriend," Ron teased lightly.

"You could say that," Danielle responded not paying much attention to what Ron had said. Nor had she seen his surprised look on the redhead's face. "I'm worried about Harry."

Gingerly, Danielle placed her fingers to her freezing-cold scar on her forehead. It hurt terribly, but she knew she felt worse pain in her lifetime- she just can't remember when. She had woken up earlier this morning than she would have normally, she was an early riser- usually waking up just before the first light of the day, but today, however, she had woken up at four in the morning.

She blamed the nightmare she had; not that she remembers what it was about. Danielle had felt the terror that came from her bond with her brother; he was having the same dream too. Danielle had remembered that she had woken Danny up, only to be blasted with his cryokinesis power to her midsection before he had fallen back to sleep. Danny usually slept until ten in the morning, so she let him be.

She wondered if Harry had the same dream as she and Danny. Since he also had a scar on his forehead, she figured the dreams could be connected to the scars.

"You alright, Elle?"

Snapping her eyes towards her friend, Danielle looked gobsmacked for a moment before she realized he was worried because he had seen her touch her scar tenderly. "Oh," she gasped, "I'm, uh, I'm fine."

She had to stop getting lost in thought.

She knew Ron wanted to push more into the matter, but he should know how she would react to his pushing. Ron sighed, grabbing her arm in a gentle hold, "at least eat something before asking. Harry should be awake in another hour or so."

"You are such a mother-hen," Danielle teased.

Rolling his eyes, Danielle was placed in his seat- grabbing yogurt from the fridge placing it down before her. Keylime, her personal favorite. Even she knew not many seemed to like it because of the tart taste, but she usually ate it with strawberries. She didn't even have to ask for the strawberries because Ron had placed a plate heaped with strawberries. Danielle grabbed a chocolate frog, using her pyrokinesis to heat up the frog enough so they could dip the rest of the strawberries into it later.

"Thank you, Ron," Danielle smiled. "I have told you I love you, right?"

"You only ever say you love Danny and me," Ron laughed lightly. They were trying to not wake anyone in the house. His hand reached over to take a strawberry to dunk in her yogurt. "Some times I hate that you got me to like this." With a cheeky grin, she and Ron finished their breakfast.

While she allowed herself to eat, she wanted to fly for a while before the other's in the house woke, but she was grounded from flying because she had gotten mad at the twins and levitated the two high in the night sky as a punishment. Shifting into her ghost-half- she and Danny had the power to turn into ghosts that aren't like the ones in Hogwarts- Danielle sighed in relief when she felt her body become lighter and warmer.

Her grey hoodie and blue jeans were replaced with a black and white outfit. Her hoodie changed from gray to black traveling diagonally down her left side and white on her right. The pants stayed baggy, but it changed in the same way as her hoodie- the white went down on the side of her legs. In the middle of her hoodie was a logo that had a _D _with ghost trails and the negative space inside it forming a _P_.

It was relaxing in her ghost half- as if all of her worries would just disappear from the world. Not this time, though, she had her thoughts on something for a while and she was beginning to feel funny about it.

"Ron?"

"Yeah."

Danielle fidgetted as her big blue eyes glanced at his hand, "do you like someone?"

Ron went still, she could feel his stormy blue eyes watching her intensely. A few moments passed before he sighed, "can't say I don't. Why do you ask?"

Danielle felt her stomach flop; she hadn't wanted to think much of what she felt. "Um..."

"Is it Harry?"

Eyes wide, Danielle fought back a gag. Harry looked a lot like her and Danny- she couldn't bother to think of a relationship with someone who looked like her or her brother.

"No way," Danielle snapped. "He looks like me and Danny."

Ron let loose a loud laugh, his hands slapping his knees. "I'm sure you're the only girl not crushing on him!"

Danielle felt her cheeks heat up; her eyes were watching the redhead next to her. "Forget it."

Danielle ignored her friend as she went to her shared room with Ginney- the youngest Weasley in the house- and began to get dressed for the day. She had made plans to go to Diagon Alley to buy herself a pet for the first time- she had gotten permission from Misses Weasley to do so. She often wondered what type of animal she would more than likely get.

Danielle knew from when she went into a pet store for the very first time, she knew that she wanted a cat. Danny wouldn't admit it, but he would like a cat as a pet as well. As the day wore on, Danielle cleaned things around the house- making Misses Weasley very pleased in the process. When ten o'clock hit, Danny had finally woken up.

Danny had a bad habit of skipping breakfast; saying it just bothers his stomach and he would eat when lunch came around. Danielle just found it endearing to see Danny argue with Misses Weasley over something so mundane. In the end, Danny ended up grabbing a bowl of chopped fruits and another smaller bowl of strawberry cream cheese. It didn't take Danny too long to get dressed- even if the clothes were dark in color. He wore a dark blue shirt under a dark grey jean jacket paired with black pants and shoes.

Danny had walked up to Danielle with a small smile on his lips. "Can you style my hair, again?"

Danielle sighed with a small smile of her own- Danny and the other boys would always ask for her to cut their hair. They usually hated when Misses Weasley would cut their hair, it ended up very uneven or it would be turned into a buzzcut.

"Sit down," Danielle said. "If anyone else who wants a haircut better be outside tonight."

The younger Weasley's all gave a happy cheer, happy to be able to have a haircut before the new school year. Danny followed Danielle outside- with a stool in his hold. With everything ready for the younger twin ready to cut her twin's hair, she began to take off the hair on her brother's head. Danny liked his hair short in the back and long in the front- just not dangling in his eyes long; a few strands he could handle. When they finished, Danielle had to get out of her now hairy clothes- she'll wear them again when she is doing the other's hair. With a goodbye to the Weasley's, Danny and Danielle went on their way to Diagon Alley's Magical Menagerie. The trip was silent- both wrapped in their own thoughts.

It wasn't long before they were entering the pet store; various animal noises reached Danielle's ears making the girl smile. They entered the store; money in her purse they began their search for their very own pets. Ironically, Danny followed Danielle into the cat section.

There were a variety of cats. Black, ginger, siamese, and tabby cats were just a few that were in the store. In the back were the kittens, some that had Danielle's heart begin melting from the sheer cute from the aminals. Many allowed her to pet them through the cage, many bit her, but there was one that caught her eye.

It was a tiny black cat with her right ear, paws, and the tip of her tail being white. Her eyes are a bright blue with a stormy blue mixed in. The poor kitten was kept away from the other kittens.

"Excuse me," Danielle said to the woman who was showing her all the cats. "I would like this one."

Danielle was in front of the lonely kitten. The store owner rolled her eyes, "that one had been nothin' but trouble."

Danielle grabbed her wand, said an intangibility spell on her other hand before going through the cage to pick up the small kitten. The kitten was too light, her ribs were easily visible under her fur and Danielle knew the kitten was dehydrated.

"How much?"

"Take it."

Frowning, Danielle took the shivering kitten and placed the cat into her shirt- letting her rest in her sports bra- which conveniently looked like an undershirt with her light blue v-neck. The young raven-haired teen waited for her brother to pick out his pet; she was surprised to see he had gotten a small gray tabby cat with yellow eyes.

Danny had gotten the food as she paid for everything. She was angry at the shop owner to know that they treated a small helpless kitten as they did. Danielle was quick to give the small cat some food and water when they returned home. She started Bella, the cat, off on wet food after getting her to drink some water.

Bella ended up resting in her sports bra, having a fit whenever someone would try to remove her from Danielle. Danielle knew that Bella only wanted to stay with her since her body heat was higher than a normal person's.

"Misses Weasley?"

"I'm never going to get you to call me anything else, am I?"

Misses Weasley was helping her with the lunch dishes, "sorry..."

"What is it, Dear?"

Danielle bit her lip- her eyes grazing towards Ron, who was laughing with Danny with Winter playing with Ron's wand. She wondered if she was being crazy for having these feelings for her friend, one whom she had lived with for most of her life.

Misses Weasley must have followed her line of sight, as she then placed a warm dry hand on her now bare shoulder. "Relationships are a fickle thing. One moment you're the best of friends with someone and the next you are in love with them. What you do about it is what matters."

"I don't understand..."

"You will one day."

Sighing, Danielle handed the last dish to Misses Weasley, "if you say so."

Danielle left towards the couch in the living room, allowing her body to relax to the soft purring that Bella was letting loose. The sounds from everyone in the house mingled together to create a soothing symphony where everything just felt right in the world. Bella would hop up and down every once in a while to drink or eat, but Danielle was becoming so tired that she had fallen asleep.

When she woke once more she had seen that everyone had left the house, nothing on the table- even though it was ten after five- so Danielle began to make some dinner for everyone. She made sure there was enough for everyone to have more if they wanted it. She prepared fried potatoes, eggs, and pancakes- she made her famous gravy for their meal. While Bella was now following her around the kitchen, Danielle felt alone for the first time in a while.

One by one, the Weasley's began to patter back inside the house. Fred and George giggling about something they had done- with Danny high-fiving the two, then came Ron- who went straight to her to watch her over her shoulder.

"Can I help," he whispered in her ear. Danielle would never admit it, but his breath against her ear had her shivering in a pleasant way.

"The eggs," she stuttered. A moment later Harry stumbled into the kitchen's fireplace with a slightly nauseated look to his face. Danielle noticed that he was in terrible need of a haircut as well.

Danny, who was the third one to come back, brought Harry into his room so he could change into more fitted clothes for the boy. Everyone slowly began to enter the home with a hungry look in their eyes.

"That wasn't funny Fred," Mister Weasley shouted. "What on earth did you give that Muggle boy?"

"I didn't give him anything," said Fred, with another evil grin. "I just dropped it. It was his fault he went and ate it, I never told him to."

"You dropped it on purpose," roared Mr. Weasley. "You knew he'd eat it, you knew he was on a diet -"

"How big did his tongue get," George asked eagerly.

Danielle leaned near Ron so he could explain, "Ton-Tongue Toffee."

"Makes sense now," Danielle whispered back. Her head turned slightly- not knowing just how close their heads were- her lips accidentally brushes against Ron's cheek. Quickly, so as not to pay more attention to Ron, Danielle began to reach for the plates. Hermione had rushed down the stairs, rushing to give Harry a hug; almost knocking him off of his feet.

"Harry!"

"So," Danielle asked loudly; quickly breaking up the conversations, "how about we eat first, then I can get started on everyone who needs a haircut. That way you all can do this so I am not in range of the yelling?"

As everyone settled at the dinner table, Ron was helping her bring all the food there, but being as clumsy as she was, Danielle fell forward. The pancakes went flying in the air and quickly being saved by Danny. Danielle blushed heavily as everyone laughed good-naturedly at her poor balance.

"Well," Ron said lightly, "at least she isn't face to face with a spider."

"Oh," Danielle huffed, "belt up, Ron."

Everyone dug into the food, giving compliments to Danielle and Ron. The meal was over in less than fifteen minutes; so Danielle grabbed the clothes she wore when she cut Danny's hair that morning, before heading outside so that she could begin to cut hair. Ron was the last one, and Danielle was glad he was the easiest to do.

When she finished, Danielle sat beside Ron and ended up laying her head on his lap as she watched the sun begin to set. She felt relaxed after a long day, she could hear the yelling coming from Mister and Misses Weasley, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

Ron's big hand began to pet her hair away from her face. "Let's head in, yeah?"

With Danny, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and herself; Danielle walked into Ron and Danny's room. Danielle made her way towards Ron's bed as he had also sat down as well.

"What are Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?" Harry asked as they climbed.

Ron and Ginny both laughed, although Hermione didn't. Danny and Danielle couldn't stop the small giggles that came from their throats.

"Mom found this stack of order forms when she was cleaning Fred and George's room," said Ron quietly. "Great long price-lists for stuff they've invented. Joke stuff, you know. Fake wands and trick sweets, loads of stuff. It was brilliant, I never knew they'd been inventing all that."

"We've been hearing explosions out of their room for ages, but we never thought they were actually making things," said Danny.

"We thought they just liked the noise," Ginny finished Danny's sentence.

"Only, most of the stuff - well, all of it, really - was a bit dangerous," said Ron, "and, you know, they were planning to sell it at Hogwarts to make some money, and Mum went mad at them. Told them they weren't allowed to make any more of it and burned all the order forms. She's furious at them anyway. They didn't get as many O.W.L.'s as she expected. "

O.W.L.'s were Ordinary Wizarding Levels, the examinations Hogwarts students took at the age of fifteen. Luckily they had one more year before they had to take the exam.

"And then there was this big row," Ginny said, "because Mum wants them to go into the Ministry of Magic like Dad, and they told her all they want to do is open a joke shop. "

As Danielle laid herself on Ron's bed, she allowed her eyes to close- to everyone in the room they had thought that Danielle had fallen asleep.

"You know," Ron said lightly, "Elle won't admit it, but she had been spacing out a lot recently."

"So," Danny sighed, "you've noticed it too?"

"Keeps touchin' that scar of hers. I know it's hurting her."

Danny and Harry touched their identical scars, "why do you suppose that happens?"

Ron shrugged, his eyes never leaving Danielle's form. Harry noticed. "Why don't you just ask her already?"

"We aren't ready."


	3. Dark Mark

George and Fred had been following Danielle all day, and it was beginning to annoy her. The two had always pulled a prank on her- admittedly not as much as the others in the house they only do it if Danny was involved. Danielle had been studying hard to try and get ahead a couple of years for Hogwarts- Dumbledore had allowed her to do so; telling her he would like to see if she could rise to the challenge. So on the day that she had to go to take her exams she was being followed as Fred and George had been with her through all of the exams.

It could have been worse, Danielle thought, they could have been pranking me all day.

When she received her scores- she was a bundle of nervous energy. It was Fred who ripped all of the envelopes as George read the papers out loud.

She passed. Danielle had _O_'s and _E_'s for her grades. Never had she ever felt as accomplished as when she received those scores. Danny had been cheering the entire time everyone took to be ready to go to the Quidditch game; not that he cared who won Danny just liked watching the sport. Misses Weasley had been so pleased that she had taken Danielle to the spa instead of going to a game Danielle wouldn't enjoy.

"Okay," Danielle agreed, "but I call dibs on paying for you to get a nice massage." Misses Weasley just smiled, she knew that Danielle wouldn't allow her to pay for anything if she had a say for it.

Danielle knew that Misses Weasley needed something to relax her mind with- especially since all she had been hearing was how many towns had been massacred. Muggle-borns, half-bloods, and those that are deemed blood-traitors were being slaughtered. Poor Misses Weasley hadn't a moment's rest almost the entire summer, but she seemed very panicked as if she was expecting her family to be next. Danielle was becoming increasingly worried about the older woman, and she wanted to do what she could to make her feel relaxed.

George and Fred had finally stopped following Danielle allowing her to take a shower; her mind felt ready to become mush. Her mind wasn't on her passing scores anymore; they were now on the massacres and the memory of what Ron had told their friends and family. Those that were in his and Danny's room that night- that he did indeed have feelings of some sort for her. Perhaps she returns those feelings, but she doesn't truly believe she does; she's just fourteen.

Her feelings for Ron could just be simple admiration since he helped Harry so often and was good friends with her brother- despite Danny being a Slytherin. Either way, Ron was right; they weren't ready for getting in a relationship with each other. Besides, Danielle had seen the way that Ron looks at Hermione; Ron seems to treat Danielle as he does Ginny. Ron is maybe a bit more touchy with her than he is with Ginny.

When she had gone to bed, Danielle had noticed that Danny was outside with Ginny speaking with their mutual friend, Luna Lovegood. Luna was a person that Danielle really liked that she wasn't already living with, Danielle often went out of her way to find everything that their housemates had hidden from the poor girl. Sighing, Danielle went off to the room she shared with Ginny- and now Hermione since she was also staying the night. Slipping under the comfortable bed, Danielle fell into a deep and blissful sleep.

It was still dark out when Danielle shot up in a cold sweat; her body shivering with fear. No one was up yet so to Danielle she wondered why she was constantly waking up so early for- especially because of a dream. She couldn't remember what she had dreamt about, but she knew that the twins were in her dream. The two were the only image that was completely clear, and it was disturbing as well as frightening.

She remembered George being the first she saw in the dream. He was flying- trying to get away from something or someone- the trademark red-hair was suddenly becoming wet with his blood. She saw him falling from his broom. The next image she saw was him laying on a couch, his blood flowing from his left ear, it was beginning to trail down his chin and drip onto the couch. She was beside him- along with Fred and Misses Weasley obviously- and she was kissing him; on her finger laid a glimmering diamond ring. Danielle remembered that her dream-self was crying heavily, both out of worry and relief.

Fred's part of her dream came just as terrifying- maybe even more so. She knew they were at Hogwarts; they were fighting against an army of some sort. Fred was hit by a wave of green energy, in front of a room she had never seen before, but the energy had hit Fred so quickly that she wasn't able to tell if anyone had been around with Fred. The scene changed to him laying on a stretcher- motionless, lifeless- every single Weasley was surrounding the older twin. Everyone was crying, she was crying next to George who was in denial. Dream Danielle had turned to face George with a tearful face as he then came crashing into her stong embrace crying loudly. His ear was completely gone.

Coming back to herself, Danielle realized that she was crying heavily. No sound was made, but that didn't seem to keep her from crying heavily. Without a moment of hesitation, Danielle hopped out of her bed before rushing for the twin's room. Bella was resting in the pocket of a hoodie she stole from Danny- but she was now meowing lightly at having been woken very rudely.

When she phased through the door, Danielle fell on her hands and knees in heavy relief to see that the twins were breathing, George still had his ear. Her fall must have had woken George it seemed; her blue eyes met his warm brown ones, it was all she could do to not jump on him screaming her relief. She did jump on him, though. She was careful not to crush Bella between them, but she slipped out of the pocket and rushed to lay on the pillow next to George's head.

"Oof!" George gasped heavily as Danielle had laid fully on top of him. "Ellie? What's the matter?"

"Bad dream," Danielle said in a light whisper.

"It involved us," George asked weakly, "didn't it."

Not able to control herself, she moved so she was practically one with George as she stifled her sobs. Never had she felt so broken over a dream. Sure, she felt dread, sorrow, loss, fear, and anger; but this felt so real.

"Hey," George brought his hand into her long black hair, "it wasn't real. We are still here; safe."

"You had lost an ear," Danielle whispered into his adam's apple, "and Fred had died by death magic."

She had felt George swallow thickly under her lips before she felt his hands reach for hers; he led her hands to where both of his ears were. They were fleshy and warm- slightly chilled on the top, but they were there; still attached. Bella had nuzzled her head against Danielle's hand in comfort- even getting George's hand in the process.

"I have both of my ears, Ellie," he whispered in her ear. He then moved so that he could push his bed against Fred's; when he got back in his bed he grabbed her left hand to place on top of Fred's chest.

The warmth coming through his t-shirt seeped into her chilled hands. Fred's heartbeat was slow and steady- full of life even in his sleep. She felt George had moved so his chest was pressed against her back, his lips brushed against her ear as he whispered to her.

"Fred is alive; safe."

Danielle felt Fred had shifted as he now was facing her- still asleep- his pinky was barely touching her nose. Her panic was fading, but she was still unwilling to leave the twins yet. She was too awake for her to want to leave- she was worried that they would end up as she had dreamt of them not even ten minutes before. It was childish for her to think, but her qualms overpowered her mind.

Danielle moved her body close to nestle against George as he was brushing her hair away from her face- gentle and caring. With her back now pressed comfortably against his chest, Danielle felt her body lost the tenseness from her dream. She only ever felt this way when she was watching the sunrise in the early hours of the day, so it felt nice to cuddle with somebody after a nightmare and not have to resort to going outside.

Her mind drifted back to the many massacres that had happened over the summer. Over a thousand witches and wizards had been killed and Danielle had no reason to not believe that Voldemort's followers had been the reason for such a thing to happen. Especially since it was muggle-borns, half-bloods, and the blood traitors who had been murdered- something that Voldemort himself had been very keen on making a reality.

"George?" She got a soft hum from the younger Weasley twin. "Is it true that you, Fred, and Percy are going to have to marry?"

George yawned, "sadly," he said with a wince. "It's not like I have the admirers that Fred has, so it will be a bit harder for me to find someone to marry. If I do get someone to accept my proposal, it's probably because they thought I was Fred or something. The lucky sod."

She remembered hearing about a new law being placed that any witch or wizard hit sixteen they are to marry. Danielle knew it was to ensure that more babies could be made- especially if they were able to be born as a witch or wizard. It was something she had heard Misses Weasley rant about early one morning.

"Do you remember why," Danielle whispered lightly. How much do the twins know?

George was silent for a moment, but he took a deep breath before glancing at his sleeping brother. "Purebloods are being forced to marry either half-bloods or Muggleborns because of the massacres that have been happening lately. Mum had just gotten the letter a month ago explaining it, yet she has yet to tell us what is inside of the letter. Well, other than the obvious we have to marry business."

"How much longer do you have?"

"Mum had said a month more. If we don't find someone on our own, we'll be forced into one the Ministry approves of."

She knew he was angry, and she knew he had a right to be. His right of who he gets to marry had been taken from him- he still has a choice, but he has a time limit to be able to choose whom he marries. He wasn't wrong about Fred being more popular with the girls and it bothered her that no one bothered to pay attention to how George felt about the situation.

"Do you," Danielle fought to ask her question.

"Do I have someone in mind?"

"Yeah," Danielle breathed.

"Not really," George said with a small twitch of his nose. "Well, kind of. I just don't want her to think I am trying to save myself from having to be forced in a marriage to someone I don't even know."

"I'd marry you," she said lightly. "Not just to keep you from being forced into a marriage, but because even if I am not as close to you as I am with Ron, Harry, or Danny I still love you. Plus, we have already been living in the same house for, like, nine bloody years. It wouldn't be so bad. Besides, if we married- we still have time to prepare ourselves from having to live on our own."

George was silent for a very long time- it made Danielle worry that she had made him uncomfortable with her truth. She even made herself uncomfortable with how true her words were. Though, there was the underlying truth that they would have to become parents within two years of being together.

Danielle knew that with her, it wouldn't be too terrible to be with for the teen who was holding her tightly. He was sixteen, he had to find someone before the time limit for him was up- and she hoped he would succeed. Even if he hadn't taken her offer; she just wished that George would be able to find someone as Fred had. Fred had asked Angelina Johnson if he would take his hand- she was a half-blood; her mother was a muggle- she had said yes.

"What about Ron?"

Startled, Danielle glanced at George with her bottom lip between her teeth. "What about Ron?"

"You seem to have a crush on the bloke."

Danielle had thought about what she had heard a couple of nights ago. Ron had told everyone he had feelings for her- or at least that was what it had sounded like to her. Danielle knew she thought that she had feelings for Ron, but because of her dream, she knew it wasn't true.

"Despite how I act with Ron, I realized that I seem to also do the same with Danny. When Ron does things like holding me from behind and whispering in my ear- it feels awkward to me."

"Okay-" the door to the room opened- when Percy was seen through the light of his wand with his usual sneer. What George and Danielle felt next was feeling completely sleepy. As her eyes began to close once more, it felt like only seconds had passed before she was peeling her eyes open once more.

When she woke again- it was to hear Misses Weasley cooing at something. She snuggled herself under the warm arm that had been wrapped firmly around her body. How long had she been sleeping in George's arms? Opening one eye Danielle learned that it was still fairly dark out- but the beginnings of the sunrise were making its appearance in the dark sky.

Deciding to get herself ready for the day, Danielle stretched her body- feeling her muscles tighten felt relieving to her sleep clouded body. As ready as she will ever be Danielle forced herself to shake George awake, but he wouldn't budge from her shaking him. Sighing, she grabbed her hair and moved it lightly over his nose, which was what had woken him up.

His hand swatted her hair away from her nose before he moved to sit up. Groaning, he moved off of his bed towards his dresser beginning his day. Following his example, Danielle got up and moved to the shared room she had with Ginny and Hermione.

When she was finished, she sat beside George- who was still very tired but more awake than when she woke him earlier- with a small smile. She gave Misses Weasley a small smile as a greeting before laying her head against George's arm. She listened as Mister Weasley explained to Harry about why wizards need a license to Apparate. It was good for Harry to know the facts about the dangers of Apparating in case he ever decided to try for a license himself.

"Why do we have to be up so early," Ginny groaned, rubbing her eyes and sitting down at the table. Her head falling into her elbow soon after.

"We've got a bit of a walk," replied Mister Weasley. His face showed a bit of guilt.

"Walk," Harry asked. "What? Are we walking to the World Cup?"

"No, no, that's miles away," Mister. Weasley smiled as he spoke. "We only need to walk a short way. It's just that it's very difficult for a large number of wizards to congregate without attracting the muggle's attention. We have to be very careful about how we travel at the best of times, and on a huge occasion like the Quidditch World Cup-"

"George," yelled Misses. Weasley sharply, causing them all to jump. Danielle squeaked as she glanced at the now red-faced Misses Weasley.

"What," asked George, in an innocent tone that deceived nobody. Danielle narrowed her blue eyes- she then looked towards Danny who looked as if he was trying to hide his panic.

"What is _that_ in your pocket?"

"Nothing!"

"Don't you lie to me!"

Misses Weasley pointed her wand at George's pocket and called, "Accio!"

Several small, brightly colored objects zoomed out of George's pocket; he made a grab for them but missed, and they sped right into Mrs. Weasley's outstretched hand. Danielle noticed that Fred and Danny seemed to be paling rather quickly at Misses Weasley's findings.

"We told you to destroy them," hissed Misses Weasley furiously, holding up what were unmistakably more Ton-Tongue Toffees. "We told you to get rid of the lot! Empty your pockets, go on, all three of you!"

It was an unpleasant scene; the twins and Danny had evidently been trying to smuggle as many toffees out of the house as possible, and it was only by using her Summoning Charm that Misses Weasley managed to find them all.

"Accio! Accio! Accio," she shouted, and toffees zoomed from all sorts of unlikely places, including the lining of George's jacket and the turn-ups of Fred's jeans. Danny's pack was soon released of all the toffees that he had tried to smuggle to the game.

"We spent six months developing those," Fred shouted at his mother as she threw the toffees away.

"Oh a fine way to spend six months," she shrieked sarcastically. "No wonder you lot didn't get more O.W L.'s!"

All in all, the atmosphere was not very friendly as they took their departure. Misses Weasley was still glowering as she kissed Mister Weasley on the cheek, though not nearly as much as the twins and Danny, who had each hoisted their rucksacks onto their backs and walked out without a word to her. Danny- Danielle knew- was feeling rather guilty for trying to sneak the toffees out of the house, but he was also angry he wasn't able to get more money.

"Well, have a lovely time," said Misses Weasley, "and behave yourselves," she called after the twins' retreating backs, but they did not look back or answer. "I'll send Bill, Charlie, and Percy along around midday," she said to her husband as he, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny set off across the dark yard after Fred and George.

Danielle rushed quickly after George, grabbing his sleeve making him face her. Floating so she was able to kiss his cheek, she wished them all a good time. She gave everyone a farewell hug and a smile, but when she got to Danny they just smiled and gave each other a fist bump.

When everyone had left for the game, Misses Weasley and Danielle waited longer before heading off to one of the spas. Danielle fed the cats, put water in their bowls and made everyone's bed. By the time she finished, it was time to leave for their spa day. It was relaxing for the most part- Bella had to stay home since cats weren't allowed in the spas- she just didn't like hearing the gossip coming from the workers about affairs that hadn't concerned them.

"No," a lady with red-hair gasped loudly, "who would make their children marry at such a young age?"

"I heard that the children these days are getting themselves knocked up for attention from their parents."

"Must be terrible parents if you ask me."

Danielle was glad when she and Misses Weasley were able to leave. It was mid-afternoon when they had gone to one of the muggle restaurants for a late lunch. Misses Weasley was enjoying the muggle experience; she noticed that she even looked more relaxed than she had in a long while.

"This was nice, Dear," she said softly. "I feel as if I had lost a good ten years."

Danielle smiled at her, "I agree..."

Misses Weasley seemed to sense there was something on the raven-haired girl's mind. "Something the matter, Danielle?"

"I've heard you have been talking about the," glancing around the area to make sure no one was listening she spoke in a whisper, "massacre's."

Misses Weasley placed her hot cup of tea down, her face falling into a disappointed look. "It's not a good thing to eavedrop, dear. How on earth would you have been able to hear about? Author and I talk in the very early hours of the morning."

"I'm always on the porch watching the sunrise," Danielle explained lightly. "I have ever since I was ten. Though I don't mean to overhear you, I've just been waking up from bad dreams lately."

Misses Weasley sighed, her hand dropping down some money so they could leave. Danielle followed her guardian with a saddened look, she didn't like talking about the murders but she needed to place something off her chest.

When they Apparated to the Burrow, Misses Weasley set out to make cookies as well as some pies.

"I want to ask you for something," Misses Weasley said firmly.

"Yes?"

"Do not speak of this to anyone."

"Don't worry, Miss-" a sharp glare, "Molly, but I really won't tell anyone." Misses Weasley smiled a forced smile as she set about to pick up Winter to place him on her lap. "I have a request."

"Oh?"

"Would it be alright if I were to be George's bride? I know he isn't very outgoing as Fred is with the girls, and I know he has a time crunch before he is forced into a relationship that the Ministry has chosen for him. Just thought it would be better than having to deal with some stranger."

Misses Weasley gave a tear-filled smile, looking at Danielle as if she were an angel sent from God himself. Her hand reached out to grab Danielle's smaller one.

"If the two of you want to, I don't see why not."

The timer for the pie had gone off so Misses Weasley had left to take care of it. Danielle was sat there in a stunned silence. She thought that Misses Weasley would have told her no. That what was going on with George was none of her business and she should mind her own.

Day turned to night, and Danielle could hardly keep her eyes open for much longer. Saying her good night to Misses Weasley, Danielle went towards George's bed and fell asleep- Bella and Winter not far behind from where she lay.

When she had woken up and gone out to watch the sunrise once more The Family Owl had come in with the Dailey Prophet in its beak, rushing for Misses Weasley. A moment later Misses Weasley squealed in fright and terror before rushing off outside-in her bedroom slippers. Not knowing what was going on, Danielle had gone where Misses Weasley was standing- the paper headline showing what had Misses Weasley in a fuss.

**SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP**, complete with a twinkling black-and-white photograph of the Dark Mark over the treetops. Fear curled inside her stomach; hoping against all odds that everyone was okay and this was nothing more than a prank.

When the first silhouette's appeared on the path that led to the Borrow, Danielle couldn't hold back as she flew over to where the group was. Laughing in relief Danielle rushed to hug everyone she could.

"Thank God you are all okay," she breathed.

"Dani," Danny chuckled, "it's nothing we couldn't handle."

Biting her lip, Danielle chose to ignore Danny so she could glance at George. He was slightly roughed up and dirty, but he was uninjured as far as she could see.

"George?"

George gave a small smirk as he placed an arm over her shoulder. "We're fine."

Sighing Danielle sunk into his side, she made up her mind. "We need to talk, George."

"Can someone explain how they got so bloody close," Ron asked in confusion.


	4. Engaged

She ignored anyone who tried to get in their way as she worked her way up the stairs to George's shared room with Fred. Her mind was going miles a minute with possibilities of how she could never have helped him with the marriage law if he had died. Danielle couldn't imagine George dying a single man, but she also couldn't imagine George being with a total stranger or with someone he didn't like.

She admits she might have a hero complex, but George was different. George deserves to be with someone who will understand his closeness with his brother, or his need to prank people. Not many people would try to understand, they would most likely be jealous or try to change him; Danielle couldn't deal with the thought of that happening to George. With the thought of George dying from Death Eaters at any time, she knew it would only be days before the Ministry would set him up with a girl who would do as she thought.

She wouldn't take that chance, especially not when she was beginning to feel something for the bloke.

"I want to be your wife," Danielle said firmly when they were behind his closed bedroom door.

Danielle sat in front of George, her hands wringing in her lap. She had been so worried and frightened about George that she was close to crying. Her blue eyes stared into his blue ones. He was surprised, but at the same time, Danielle could have sworn that she had seen relief mixed in. It almost confused her.

"Is this what you really want," George asked slowly.

"Yes," Danielle said, "but I want to see if we could wait for a wedding after I turn sixteen in a couple of years."

George tackled Danielle into his mattress with a wide grin. "Thank Merlin!"

Hugging the tall red-head back, Danielle marveled at how sturdy he felt under all the clothes. She probably has Quidditch to blame for that, she still hated the sport though. "What about Fred and Angelina?"

Under her hands, she felt the younger twin stiffen at her question. Something had happened; specifically at the Quidditch World Cup. Could she have been killed in the attack? Had Fred and Angelina not been approved by the Ministry?

"She broke it off with Fred."

"What?"

"Yeah," Fred said as he came into the room, "she said she didn't want to be second best."

"What does that mean," Danielle asked confusedly.

George leaned down to whisper into her ear, "he has been crushin' on your brother."

A giggle escaped her, "he likes him too. I wish I knew if "

Fred went wide-eyed at that. "He does?"

A nod later and Fred was gone and off to search for her twin. Silence followed after Fred's quick escape, but it didn't take long before it ended with loud joyful laughter. She felt as if a weight had been taken off of her shoulders as she listened to George's loud laughs, it relaxed her knowing he was okay enough to laugh. The two stayed that way for a few more minutes before an awkward air began to hover over the two- so they decided to go about the rest of their day.

Danielle and George went down the stairs after a while, but they went to their separate ways. Danny had been sitting with the two cats resting on him, Bella was resting on his head as Winter seemed to rest right in his lap. As soon as Danielle sat down, Bella hopped from Danny's head to her shoulder to rest against her next and hide under her hair.

The sun was now high in the sky, not noon, but it was close enough for Danielle to feel the need to go on a walk with Danny. It hadn't taken much for her to convince him before they were heading to their path into the woods behind their home. Leaves were giving them plenty of shade for the hot summer day, even though they would have to go school shopping eventually- Danielle was glad to be able to spend her day with her brother.

Ever since they were little, people would think that they had a rare twin bond that not many witches or wizards had. It only ever happened with twins- but for some reason, there wasn't many known twins who had the rare ability to be more connected than normal twins would be. The connection was believed the twins could read the other's mind, feel what the other felt, and when combining their magic; it would be more powerful than Merlin himself. Of course, they would be right, but Charles Work told them to act as closely as the Weasley twins were. For he believed they would be used as Harry himself was by Dumbledore.

"Who do you think Charles Work is," Danielle asked her brother.

Danny glanced at Danielle with a soft gaze, his eyes held firm emotions. His gaze clouded with many thoughts as he tugged on his leather jacket to fight the hot air of the summer. "I had a dream about a powerful ghost. His name is Clockwork, something about the way he spoke with me gave me the feeling he knows us."

"Wait," Danielle stopped in the middle of the path; her hands frantically running through her long hair, "you mean the master of time? That Clockwork?"

Danny nodded his head hesitantly. He knew that when Danielle ran her hands through her hair it meant she had something on her mind. Everyone knew better than to rush her when she got like this, even the people she wasn't close with- otherwise, they would be attacked by the hottest flame she could conjure.

"That would explain a few dreams," Danielle said mostly to herself. "Maybe, just maybe, this Clockwork is trying to help us change what was supposed to come."

"Or," Danny said with a roll of his eyes, "it means that we are going crazy. First, we deal with finding out who Charles Work is, then we deal with who Clockwork is. If there is anything that we find on Clockwork, then I'll consider what you said, because I still think they are just dreams."

Rolling her eyes, Danielle punched Danny in the arm making him grunt, "or we split the work to get it done around the same time. I have a feeling that Charles Work and Clockwork are connected somehow..."

"Fine," Danny huffed, "let's just get back so you could snog your fiance."

A squeal left her lips as she chased after him, her fists clenched and ready to punch her brother. By the time they made it back to the Burrow, she had tackled her brother to the ground and began to tussle with him. Misses Weasley had to use magic to force Danielle away from Danny, nothing unusual for them.

"George," Danny screamed, "control your fiance!"

"She's your sister," George, he assumed it was George, called back.

Misses Weasley rolled her eyes, typical. None of the boys knew how to calm the dark-haired girl, "come now, Elle, we have cookies to prepare."

Like magic, Danielle rushed inside to prepare the cookies, but she forced Misses Weasley out of the kitchen. "We had a deal, Molly, I have the kitchen when it comes to baking."

When night had come, Danielle had begun to feel her brother's eyes on her as she had watched the stars come out in the twilight sky. A small graze on her brain told her he wanted to speak with her, but she wanted none of it, so instead she sent a mental image of her shaking her head no. If it were that easy to dissuade Danny she would be bored most the time he isn't around, but she knew him better than that. When Danny wanted to talk, he will get you to talk with him.

As proof of the thought; Danny had grabbed her by her ear and dragged her to their tree- none of the others were able to climb it since the closest branch is close to twenty feet off the ground. They were only able to get up there because they could fly- without the use of a broom. Once they were in the tree, Danny grabbed her face and looked her in her eyes.

Images flashed in her mind. No, they weren't images- they were either memories or information he had gained and was able to manifest it to seem like memories.

The first memory was of a being with teal green skin, blood-red eyes with a lightning-shaped black scar over his left eye, he wore a purple cloak- with the hood up. A clock-like mechanism was embedded in his chest, she assumed the being was a male. What had her attention was that they carried a staff. It was a dark purple, but at the top of it was a muggle clock that was fit in between a thick _V_ handle on top. Something about this being was screaming at her that he was powerful, that he knew about everything. It unsettled her a bit, but she also felt a familiarity with him.

The next image was them, but he looked to be two years older than she appeared. They stood side by side as they fought a vampire looking being. Danielle noticed that her glowing green eyes held the want of revenge, as did Danny but seemed to be for something completely different than her.

She was shown many instances where they were with either of the two beings that Danny had first shown her. It wasn't until the last image she saw of them, laying in the snow, bleeding out. They were surrounded by others, but they didn't look at all familiar to her, as they looked really blurry to her. _Could Danny see them_?

No.

Nodding her head, Danielle watched as Danny showed her a clip of the being with the clock staff, he had them frozen in the air, changing their age- bringing them to toddlers- and putting them in a box, the very same box that they had been found in by the Potter's.

"Clockwork," Danielle breathed.

"We knew the Master of Time," Danny confirmed, "at least, before we were sent here."

"Do you think he is still watching over us," Danielle asked as she thumped her fingers against the bark of her branch. "Could this be why we are so connected?"

She watched as Danny shook his head, he dark locks swished gracefully as he did. "Remember that memory where the vampire person explained he created you- using my DNA?" She nodded, "I think, and don't laugh at me, he somehow was able to make us into soulmates. Completely platonic, mind you, but soulmates none-the-less."

"It does make sense in a way," Danielle agreed, "but what made me a girl if he was trying to clone you? Not just that, but I was, like, two years younger than you."

"I don't know, Dani, I really don't know."

They went silent for a moment when the silence was interrupted by Fred and George running to the base of their tree, looking out of breath and quite pale.

"Mum wants us to bed," Fred began.

"If we aren't then we will be forced to clear the gnomes in the garden before getting on the train to Hogwarts."

Without looking at the other, Danny helped Danielle back down the tree before encasing himself in Fred's embrace as they made their way towards the house. George had wrapped his arm around her shoulders. The twins, both sets, went to their rooms- ready for the next adventure to arise.


End file.
